


Spontaneous Combustion

by timelordy_teganbreann



Series: Filled Prompt Requests [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordy_teganbreann/pseuds/timelordy_teganbreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cecil hasn't had any sexual experience whatsoever so when Carlos comes out of the shower wearing only a towel he gets a hard on and panics." - request from johnwatsonsmoostache.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Combustion

Cecil was on the sofa with his computer - the desktop picture being of Khoshekh the cat in the men’s bathroom in the radio station - planning the script for next weeks’ radio shows. He had gotten dressed in his best tunic as he and Carlos were supposed to meet at Arby’s for dinner, but that had changed when Carlos had suddenly appeared out of thin air into Cecil’s kitchen, covered in what appeared to be honey. Or nectar. Or something sticky similar to that nature. 

Dinner was cancelled as Cecil insisted that Carlos has a shower before the substance covering him aroused suspicion from other Night Vale citizens (peering curiously through the windows) as to exactly what Carlos had been up to. Cecil didn’t want the Sheriff’s Secret Police involved. Nor did he want Carlos to keep complaining about how uncomfortable it was for him (Carlos was very good at complaining, he noted. Perhaps he could get some tips off him later).

Just as Cecil was reading the emails from Station Management (whilst he cowered behind his hands), he heard the bathroom door open. Looking up, he saw steam swirling out into the hallway - followed by a very bare Carlos. Carlos was bare. Quite bare. And with only a towel to stop him from being completely bare. Cecil’s mouth went dry.

"I forgot to ask before, but do you have something I could wear?" Asked Carlos, his perfect hair dripping onto his glistening, dark, naked shoulders. 

Cecil was frozen. He was certain he was going to combust into flames (like he saw his cousin do at his wedding) as he felt his heart pounding violently within his thoracic cavity and his face begin to heat up and an unfamiliar sensation bloom within a part of him that he was certain was not mean to do such a thing. Glancing down, he saw that his body was definitely on it’s way to bursting into a ball of flames; his trousers didn’t fit him any more. They were getting smaller and tighter with each passing moment.

"Are you okay? Did Station Management ask for another intern?" Carlos was looking at him strangely, and began to approach him with caution.

"Spontaneous combustion!" he screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Carlos. Clambering off the sofa - holding his computer in front of him to hide the evidence of his inevitable ignition - he retreated to his room without so much as another word. 

Closing the door behind him, he immediately set to work at removing his clothes; no point in ruining his tunic in the flames. 

"Oh dear," he whimpered, leaning against the closed door. "Oh dear, oh no."

"…Cecil?" The voice came from the other side of the door and Cecil stared down in horror at himself as he felt the handle behind him move. He jumped away from the door and covered himself as he looked around for a place to hide. Just as he was seriously thinking about jumping out the window, the door opened and a perfect-haired head peeked in. Their eyes met, and then Carlos’ eyes dropped.

"Oh," he breathed, a tinge of Glow-Cloud-pink appearing on his cheeks.

_"Spontaneous combustion!"_  Cecil squealed, jumping out the window. 


End file.
